The Last Love Song
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Sakura was badly injured on a mission with her boyfriend Sauske. When the two return to Kohona, Sakura only has 24 hours to live and uses the time left to say goodbye to her friends. SasuSaku


Naruto 

I Hope You Dance

I don't own Naruto, or the song I Hope you Dance by Lee Anne Womack.

Enjoy!!!!!!

A new day had just started in Kohona. It was late summer and it was extremely hot out. The temperature was well above 90 and the breeze was the only thing that kept the shinobi of the Leaf Village somewhat cool.

Roku and Sabrina were two of the shinobi assigned to gate duty that day. They stood behind a desk just a few feet from the gate. "Man, it's hot out today." said Roku as he slumped forward in his chair.

"You said it. I don't see why Lady Hokage has us stationed here instead of out usual posts inside the Hokage Tower." said Sabrina.

"Beats me. Wait, do you hear something?" asked Roku standing up facing the gate and looking out into the distance.

"All I hear is me sweating." said Sabrina.

"I swear I hear something in the distance." said Roku putting a hand to his ear to help him idenify the sound.

"Now that you mention it, I do hear something." said Sabrina looking in the same direction as her partner.

"I see something!" shouted Roku as he jumped over the desk and ran to the side of the gate.

"It's Sauske Uchiha" said Sabrina.

"And he's got someone with him." said Roku.

Sabrina strained her eyes to see that Sasuke was running full speed and was carrying a young girl with pink hair, but from the amount of blood in it, it looked red.

"It's some girl. I can't tell who she is from her position." said Sabrina. Sauske neared the gates and the two shinobi tried to get his attention, but Sasuske had his mind on saving the young kunoichi he was holding.

"That's the apprentice to Lady Tsunade!" he said in a shocked voice. "What? You mean Sakura? Oh man, this is bad." said Sabrina running after Sauske and his comrade.

Sauske raced past many villagers to the Hokage tower. Tsunade and Shizune were filling out this morning's paper work when the Uchiha burst through the door holding Sakura's limp body.

"Sauske! What happened?" asked Tsunade as she saw one of her most valuable shinobi unconsious and bloody.

"We were attacked by the sound ninja when we were commin back from the Land of Lightning. Sakura took the blunt end of all thier attacks. She said she didn't want me to get hurt." said the raven haired teen handing his girlfriend over to Tsunade.

"She's badly beaten up. Shizune! Call Hinata and Terra (Sauske and Hinata's cousin who weilds both Byankugan and Sharingan along with some medical skills) and tell them to meet me at the hospital ASAP! Sauske, you come with me, I need to get some more of her information for her medical charts." said Tsunade as she and the Uchiha boy raced out the door.

A few hours later, Sauske paced back and forth outside of Sakura's hospital room. Tsunade, Hinata and Terra had been hard at work for hours trying to stabelize Sakura.

Then, as soon as Sauske sat down in a chair, Terra walked out of the room with alot of blood on her uniform.

"Is she alright?" asked a frantic Sauske.

"Well, her heartbeat is slow and irregular. She took alot of damage to her chakra system and that's posing a problem. She'll be lucky to survive the next few days." Said Terra with a solomn face.

Sauske's heart was shattered. His beloved was dying and it was all his fault.

"NO! She can't die. Not now!" shouted Sauske with tears in his eyes. He pushed past Terra and threw open Sakura's door. Tsunade was hovering over Sakura with her hands pressed into her stomach forcing a chakra healing jutzu into her frail body.

Sauske could see that she had many cuts and brusies throughout her body, but the worst wound, however was near her heart.

"Sakura, please. Don't die now. I need you, we all do. Please." said Sauske in soft sobs.

"I'm sorry Sauske. We've done all we can do. It's up to her now. If she wants to live, she might have a fighting chance, but if her will isn't strong enough then, well you know." said Tsunade holding back tears.

"We should contact her father, maybe she has a will somewhere. Terra, could you start to fill out her death certificate?" asked Tsunade.

"But wait, she could live." said Terra as she and her teacher walked out into the hall.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Sauske, but thier's about a 25% chance she'll live. Her heart is very weak and could collapse at any moment." said Tsunade.

Terra did as she was told and contacted the Haruno family. Upon hearing from the hospital, he arrived that night with most of Kohona with him. Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Terra, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Gaara, Konkuro, Temari and most of all Sauske, were crying thier eyes out.

"What do you mean she won't live?!" shouted Naruto with tears in his eyes as he heard the doctor's diagnosis.

"Just what I said, idiot." said Terra wiping the tears from her eyes before burying her head in Kiba's chest. He himself, was shedding tears of grief for the young girl.

"Can we at least see her?" asked Sauske who was crying the hardest.

"You can go in three at a time." said Terra. Sauske motioned for her and Naruto, his best friends to come with him. Sauske was heartbroken when he saw Sakura hooked up to soo many machines. Her wounds were covered due to bandages and her cerulean blue eyes were closed.

Even her pink hair had lost some of it's sheen. "She looks almost peaceful." said Naruto forcing back tears for his friend. Sauske took Sakura's hand and held it close to him.

"I love you, Sakura." said Sauske as he broke down again. Then, to Terra and Naruto's surprise, her hand started to move and it grasped the necklace she was wearing.

It was a single silver heart locket that Sauske had given her on their one month anniversary. It contained a picture of her and Sauske on either side of it.

"I love you to, Sauske. With all my heart." said a soft voice. Sauske looked up to see two big emerald eyes starring back at him.

"You're awake?" asked the raven in delight.

"For now. I'm fading fast. So if they'res anything you wanna say, you better say it now." said Sakura breathing irregularly.

"Don't talk like that! You'll get better, I promise." said Naruto sobbing.

"Let's not lie to ourselfs, shall we. We all know what's to come. I'm just happy that I could die protecting the ones I love." said Sakura as she smiled a weak smile to her boyfriend.

"Sauske?" asked Terra.

"What is it baby?" asked Sauske looking into her weak eyes.

"Could you take me home? I don't wanna die here in a hospital bed." said the kunoichi weakly.

"Sure." said Sauske unhooking the equipment. He picked her up bridal style and jumped out the window heading toward the Haruno estate.

Naruto and Terra went back outside to tell the others of Sakura's last requests. She wanted to be at home with her friends when she breathes her last breaths.

A few minutes later, Sakura lied in her own bed with Sauske and everyone around her.

"I just wanna take this time I have left to tell all of you I love you. Naruto, you'll always be my little brother. I love you dearly and I hope Hinata takes good care of you." said Sakura to the blonde ninja who held her hand.

"I love you to, sis. And I promise i'll avenge you." said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Hinata. You've proved yourself time and time again. You're a very strong willed ninja and I wish you all the happiness in the world.

Take care of my brother, will you?" asked Sakura to the lavender nin.

"Of course. I love you." said Hinata as she moved aside.

"Kiba, take care of Sauske's cousin. She needs you now and I know you need her. And Terra, it's been an honor working with you in the medical core. Give everyone my best." Terra gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before she moved out of the way.

"Neji, Tenten. Take care of eachother. And Neji try not to torture Hinata so much. I know you love her and I love you." said Sakura. For the first time, Neji cried.

"Choji, Ino, I can't think of a better ending for the two of you. You fit together so well, and I wish you all the happiness in the world for my best friend and her boyfriend." said Sakura.

Ino cried harshly into Choji's shoulder. "Shikamaru, Temari. I love you both as if you were my own family. Temari, don't be soo hard on him, dear." said Sakura.

Shikamaru was forcing back tears as he looked away and brought the blonde sand ninja closer to him.

"Gaara, Konkuro. My only regret is not getting to know you two better. You both have good hearts and a wonderful future awaiting you." said Sakura.

Gaara seemed to be crying behind his red hair that fell in front of his face and Konkuro's face paint started to run down his face from the salty tears pouring from his eyes.

Sakura said goodbye to her other friends and then turned to her father.

"Father, I'm truely sorry for how this came to be, and I just wish I could be here when the Haruno clan is restored to it's rightful place." said Sakura.

"I love you, Sakura." said her father as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sauske, I love you with all my heart, I always have, and I truely regret not being able to be here with you later on. Sauske, you mean the world to me, you're the first person to ever see the true Sakura and for that I owe you my life. Please, take this, and remember the good times and how much I love you." said Sakura putting the locket in his hand.

"You can't die, Sakura. I love you too much to let you go." said Sauske standing up crying his eyes out.

"I know, but it has to be this way. And with my last few minutes, i'd like for everyone to hear this. I thought this would be the best way to say goodbye." said the cherry nin and she pressed play on a small tape recorder.

Sakura's voice emited from the tiny devise and it said, "This is a tape that I made in case I was to never come back from a mission or was to die protecting my home. I want to say to all of my friends that I love you and I couldn't be happier with the friends you've become to me.

The one person whom I love the most is my boyfriend Sauske. My only regret is that we never got a chance to share a life together. And this is a song that I have written in case I was to die expressing my last wishes for you all. I hope you enjoy it, for it pains me to sing this right now. I'll see all of you again one day and I look forward to it." Then, soft music began to play and Sakura started to sing.

_I hope you never lose your sence of wonder, you get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger. May you never take one single breath for granted. God forbid love ever leave you empty handed. I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. Whenever one door closes, i hope one more opens. Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance and when you get the choice to set it out or dance, _

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance. Never settle for the path of least resistance. Livin might mean takin chances but they're worth takin. Lovin might be a mistake but it's worth makin. Dont let some hell bent heart leave you bitter. When you come close to sellin out reconsiter. Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance. And when you get the choice to set it out or dance. _

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens. Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance and when you get the choice to sell it out or dance, _

_Dance_

_I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance._

_I hope you dance._

The song ended and Sakura had closed her eyes, and everyone knew what this ment and the tears couldn't be held back anymore. Everyone, including her father were balling at the loss of thier friend, sister, daughter and girlfriend.

Sauske cried his heart out over her, letting his tears fall freely onto her skin. Still holding her hand, he grasp it firmly and placed her palm on his cheek and said, "I love you."

Then, one tear from everyone including Akamaru seemed to be absorbed into Sakura's skin in a bright light. Sauske was the first to notice and saw his lover's body glow a white light.

Everyone was awestruck as her injuries healed themselfs, including the most fatal one. When the light died out, Hinata took her pulse and was shocked.

"She's alive!' shouted Hinata at the top of her lungs. Everyone was soo overcome with joy that they all pounched on her bed almost crushing the still unconsious Sakura.

A few hours later, she awoke to see everyone asleep on her floor and the raven haired boy in the bed next to her. "Sauske?" asked Sakura sitting up.

"Mmm." said Sauske as he came around out of his dreams. "Sakura!" shouted Sauske when his vision cleared.

"I thought you were a gonner!" shouted Sauske waking everyone up. The raven threw his arms around her neck and kissed her with everything he had.

"I did to, what happened?" asked Sakura looking around to see everyone she cared about standing next to her.

"A miracle. It seemed that everyone's tears seemed to heal your heart." said Terra wiping tears from her eyes.

"Wow, I never knew you all cared soo much." said Sakura also wiping tears from her eyes.

"Of course we do!" shouted Naruto with a slightly angry face.

"We love you, you mean more to us than our own lifes." said Sauske.

Sakura's face then went red with emotion. Then, in between sobs, she managed to say, "I never guessed i'd have such precious friends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how did you like it? A little cheesy, but it makes a point don't it? Look out for more by me! Later, peace out! Git-R-Done!


End file.
